


Promise

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Promise

“I’m fairly sure you’re not supposed to do that with a wand.”

I scowled at the red-headed girl who had sat herself down at my table without as much as a by-your-leave. Rolling my eyes, I went back to prying up the bit of gum that someone had stuck to the edge of the table. “Can I help you?” I muttered, not really interested in helping this Gryffindor.

“The other tables are full up,” she said. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Actually, yes,” I said. “I like studying alone.”

She laughed. “You call this studying?” she asked.

“Well, I was thinking before someone interrupted me,” I said pointedly.

“Then I’ll be quiet,” she said, and pulled books and parchment out of her new-looking bag. I gave up on the gum, and muttered a cleaning charm that removed it with a small pop.

“That’s absolutely brill!” she exclaimed. “I only know a few spells, myself. Where did you learn that?”

I fought back a groan; not only a Gryffindor, but she was a Mudblood, too. “It’s not important,” I said, burying my nose in the nearest book, which turned out to be my History of Magic One text.

“I’m Lily Evans,” she said. I glared at her over my book, but she was occupied with fishing around in her bag for something. With a grin and a flourish, she produced a quill. “What’s your name?”

I snapped my book shut with a sigh. “Severus Snape,” I said. “And before you say it, we will most certainly not become great friends.”

Her small eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Why ever not?”

“Aside from the fact that you have an entirely different idea of what ‘studying’ is?” I asked with a sneer. “It might have something to do with the fact that you’re a clueless Gryffindor.”

She sniffed at me and stood quickly, gathering her books and papers. “Well then, I’m sorry to bother you, Severus. I suppose I’ll go find some Gryffindors to sit with.”

“That’s the first intelligent thing you’ve said,” I said with the nastiest grin I could. I watched as her wide green eyes filled with tears before she spun around and ran out of the library. A group of older Gryffindors glared at me for a few seconds, but I ignored them.

I was just about to get back to my studying when a hand clapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, ready to insult whoever was interrupting me this time, but changed my mind when I saw who it was.

“Interesting show,” Lucius Malfoy said. “You show promise…?”

“Severus,” I supplied. “Severus Snape.”

He smiled, and I fought the urge to squirm under his heavy hand. “Yes,” he said. “Definite promise.”


End file.
